A high speed uplink packet access (HSUPA) technology is a transmission technology adopted in the uplink of wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA). The HSUPA adopts a synchronization HARQ (Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request) of the multi-path stop-and-wait to perform transmission, and is implemented based on that a network device adjusts a serving grant (SG) value of a user equipment (UE) through a grant, where the serving grant value is used for the UE to determine available power for sending data.
SG values sent by the network device are classified into two types, one type is referred to as an absolute grant (AG) value, and the other type is referred to as a relative grant (RG) value, where the RG value is classified into a serving RG value and a non-serving RG value, the service RG value is an RG value sent through a serving radio link set, and the non-serving RG value is an RG value sent through a non-serving radio link. The non-serving absolute grant value includes two values: Hold and Down. When the UE receives a Hold command, processing may not be performed, and when the UE receives a Down command, the SG value is reduced.
Currently, in some scenarios, when a non-serving Node B sends a non-serving RG value, no specific UE is decoded, that is, when interference generated by a UE is controlled, the strength of interference generated by UEs is not distinguished; instead, a group of UEs are uniformly controlled. Generally, a Node B makes reference to only its own interference, and does not analyze which UE causes the interference. When the interference of the Node B is excessively high, a Down command is sent, the UE may perform serving grant update after receiving the command, and a UE with large interference reduces an SG value to reduce available power, but a UE with small interference also reduces an SG value to reduce use power. In this way, a UE whose SG value is quite small originally may further reduce the SG value, or even may decrease the SG value to a minimum SG value 0. When the SG value is decreased to 0, available power of the UE may be insufficient, thereby affecting normal communications of the UE.